Aircraft often include one or more landing gear that comprise one or more wheels. A braking system is coupled to the wheel(s) in order to decelerate or park the aircraft. Aircraft braking on landing tends to generate significant heat which tends to damage unprotected brake system components. Heat may tend to transfer between brake system components to a wheel axle, tending thereby to fatigue and damage the wheel axle.